The Gene &Virus Therapy Program (GVTP) currently comprises twelve members, both basic scientists and clinician investigators from eight departments and divisions working interactively to develop novel, genetically based approaches to the treatment of cancer. The goals of the program are: (1) to enhance understanding of the biology of the viruses and cells that are used to create new gene delivery systems;(2) to advance the technology base from which new gene and virus based therapies can be created;and (3) to improve the outcomes of cancer treatment by developing new gene and virus based therapies and testing them in the clinic. The major research themes are (I) preclinical and clinical pharmacology;(II) vector targeting;(III) cellular carriers;and (IV) imrhunomodulation. Intra-programmatic interactions are intensive, comprising multiple collaborations, regular operational faculty meetings, and scientific exchanges in the context of regular journal clubs and programmatic seminars. Substantive inter-programmatic interactions, essential for the process of clinical translation, have been established between the Gene &Virus Therapy Program, the Immunology &Immunotherapy Program, the Hematologic Malignancies Program, the Women's Cancer Program, the Gastrointestinal Cancer Program, and the Neuro-oncology Program. The Gene &Virus Therapy Program benefits from the strong leadership of Stephen Russell, MD, PhD, a hematologist with considerable stature in the field of gene and virus therapy. The NIH funding base for this program currently stands at $3.5 million per annum in total costs of which 58% is from the National Cancer Institute. Productivity of the program during the current funding period has been substantial, amounting to a total of 320 publications and four Phase I clinical trials in which recombinant viruses that were designed, built, preclinically tested, and manufactured at Mayo Clinic Rochester are being administered to patients with various types of cancer. Additionally, there are several very promising projects in the translational pipeline, including a major inter-programmatic collaboration between the GVTP in Rochester and members of the Gastrointestinal Cancer Program in Mayo Clinic Arizona to advance a recombinant oncolytic vesicular stomatitis virus to clinical testing in patients with hepatocellular carcinoma. 320 total publications;17% intra-programmatic;23% inter-programmatic